


Sherlollipops - Drama Mama Part 2

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [85]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the day Sherlock decided to ask Molly Hooper out. Does he manage it properly? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Drama Mama Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsteraceaeBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteraceaeBlue/gifts).



She was sitting on a bench, leaning back, watching some children chasing one another around in circles. She was holding a coffee cup in one hand…and had one sitting on the bench next to her. She was obviously expecting company but didn’t appear anxious or nervous, so not a date, then. Someone she knew, someone she might meet during a break at work. Someone who…

With a scowl, Sherlock strode over to the bench. “Who texted you? Mary? John? Which one told you I was coming?”

Molly smiled up at him, patting the seat next to her, opposite the other coffee container. “Sit. And Mary,” she added with another smile after sipping from her container. She handed the other one to him once he’d seated himself next to her. “So what’s this all about, then?”

Sherlock relaxed a bit at her question; so Mary hadn’t given _everything_ away. Good. He took a calming breath, settled his free hand on his lap, took a perfunctory sip of the coffee (black, two sugars, exactly how he liked it and rather a good Colombian blend) then set the container back on the bench and half-turned himself so he was facing Molly. He opened his mouth…and nothing came out. Molly continued to look up at him, her expression of mild inquisitiveness turning to one of growing alarm as he continued to simply stare at her. “Sherlock? Are you all right? Is it a case?” She darted her eyes around the park, then whispered, “Is it someone here? Or are you in your mind palace? Do you need me to be a distraction or something…”

She was silenced by his mouth, which had finally decided what to do and was now placed on top of hers. Kissing her, to be exact, even though his mind _definitely_ hadn’t told it to do so. Nor had his mind told his hands to pull her closer, or his arms to enfold her. And the things his tongue was doing inside her sweet little mouth…no, definitely no mind work involved in any of that!

After an all-too-brief interlude during which his mind threw up its figurative hands and just let his body do whatever it bloody well wanted, the sound of giggling and childish whispers brought him back to reality. Unfortunately. Well, not entirely unfortunately, since reality included a very flushed Molly Hooper smiling dreamily at him. It also included her hands resting on his shoulders and her body snuggled against his. The unfortunate part was the audience they’d collected, mostly of pre-teens, still giggling and whispering to each other. “Snog her in the bushes like the rest of ‘em do!” one particularly bold youngster called out.

Sherlock’s glare did nothing to diminish their giggles, but the appearance of a group of women who were likely their parents did finally scatter the little vermin. He turned his full attention back to Molly, who had (drat!) scooted away from him while he was distracted. He reached out and took her hands, which she’d folded on her lap, and held them firmly in his as he finally said the words he’d been trying to get out for far, far too long.

“Molly Hooper, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?”

Later that night, Mary Watson’s mobile dinged, indicating an incoming text message. She read it, grinned, and showed it to John. His grin was just as wide as hers, and if Melinda Watson could read, she would undoubtedly have been just as happy as her parents.

_He actually did it, and did a fantastic job of it. So fantastic that we’ll be at Baker Street for the rest of the night. So don’t call us for anything less than a ten. - MH ___

__Two minutes later a second text was received, one that made the Watsons’ smiles even broader._ _

_Not even for an eleven, John. And not for the next several nights if you know what’s good for you. - SH_


End file.
